


Left Behind

by J4KERILES



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4KERILES/pseuds/J4KERILES
Summary: What if Andy decided to stay in Negative Space?
Relationships: Andy Lau/Jake Riles, Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Character pronouns:
> 
> Jake - he/kit  
> Andy - she/star  
> Felix - they/vamp/xe  
> Sam - he/they/ai  
> Ellen - he/him

“You need to come home, Andy,” Felix told her.

Andy stood in front of the gateway between their universe and Negative Space. Jake, Felix, Sam and Ellen were opposite her, making sure to keep their distance in fear of being pulled in. While Felix, Ellen and Sam were happy to be getting Andy back, Jake could see there was something off about stars demeanor. There was no denying that it was Andy, something was just off. Jake couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but kit knew it couldn't be good.

“But I can control universes!” Andy exclaimed, “it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

There it was. She didn’t want to come home. A sudden surge of worry and fear overwhelmed Jake. It wasn’t worry that they’d get in trouble for Andy’s disappearance, or that magic was possibly about to be exposed to the world. It was fear that Andy was going to be gone forever, worry that Jake was going to have to live the rest of his life without her.

“Dude, this is your chance!” Sam urged.  
“We miss you... your family misses you,” Jake choked out, quickly adding the last sentence.

Andy looked at kit with a soft fond smile. It scared Jake. Did she not care about how stars friends and family felt? Did she not care about how he felt? It was no secret Jake had fallen hopelessly in love with star, even she knew. Was this Andy’s way of letting kit know she didn’t feel the same? Jake didn’t want to know the answer, but he felt like it was coming soon.

“It’s safer if I stay here,” Andy argued, “then no one has to replace me and the universe will be safe, for all of you. I’ll make sure of it.”  
“Please come home,” Jake spoke in a slow whisper, tears now threatening kits eyes.

Andy stepped back from the gateway. It shrunk slightly as Ellen and Felix struggled to keep the connection. Sam looked over at Felix and silently urged vamp to keep the gateway open. Ai could tell they were both trying, he just hoped it would be enough.

“We can’t hold it much longer, please, Andy,” Ellen begged.  
“I can’t. I made a promise.”

Jake’s stomach twist and turned as he felt kits face growing hot. Could it be jealousy? Why was he feeling jealous? He’d always thought of it as a gross, selfish emotion. He absolutely despised it, but he couldn't help, but feel sick with it, almost as if it were a disease.

“So, that’s what this is about?” He blurted out, “you made a promise? To who?”  
“I’m sorry, Jake, I wish it didn’t have to be like this, I-”

Before she could finish the gateway closed and Andy was gone. Jake couldn’t move. The jealousy, the fear, the worry. It was gone. All he felt was numb, empty. Underneath all the numbness, there was a slight tinge of anger in the pit of his stomach, trying its hardest to make its way to the surface. Andy had decided to stay. She chose to leave kit behind. The tears that were once threatening Jake were now silently falling down kits cheeks. 

“Jake?” Sam spoke softly, placing their hand on kits back. 

Jake shoved him off. He barely even looked at Sam before turning around and walking away. Sam began to follow kit, only to have Felix grab airs arm.

“Let him cool off.”  
“Jake needs a hug,” Sam protested.  
“What kit needs is space.”

Sam looked behind Felix at Ellen. He nodded in agreement to what Felix had said. Sam looked down and then up at Felix. Ai pulled his arm away from xem and fixed their jacket. He gave vamp a small nod, showing they understood. 

“Come on, we need to find another way to bring Andy home,” Felix said.


End file.
